The present disclosure relates to the technical field of semiconductor, and particularly relates to a semiconductor device and a method for manufacturing the same.
Gallium nitride HEMT (High Electron Mobility Transistor) is very suitable for producing devices of high temperature, high frequency, high voltage, and high power. It can be widely used in the field of radio frequency microwave and power electronics, and is one of research hotspots in the field of semiconductor devices. Regarding the HEMT device operating at high voltage, the electric field between the source and drain regions (especially in the region of the gate close to the drain) is very strong. Such a strong electric field may cause ionization of air and air vapor above the material surface, generate ions and thus affect the interface state change in the surface material of the device, cause a current collapse effect, affect the device performance, and thus affect the device operation reliability and reduce the device lifetime, so that the advantages of the HEMT device in high temperature, high voltage and high frequency cannot be fully exerted.